


Scars

by SoulEating



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEating/pseuds/SoulEating
Summary: Contemplation about old wounds.





	Scars

I lay there looking up at my light. My eyesight blurry as I looked on. My hand laying gently across the scar down my chest. Flashes would come in occasionally. . . Sometimes quickly sometimes they last.

.

.

.

It's not cool at all. Even with Crona on our side now it can sometimes be difficult when I see them wielding Ragnarox. All I can picture is him ripping through my chest nearly cutting me in half. The pain was unbearable. . . It can't even be properly described, not really. I could go on about how I could feel it slice through me in a single slash, how it felt like I was being ripped apart, but it would never be accurate enough.

.

.

.

I can't be mad at Crona though. Crona had no choice the damned witch Medusa getting into their head and then using me as a test subject. I want to repay her the favor see how she likes being ripped apart. I gripped tightly onto my tank the only thing separating my scar from the cold air. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Just breathe Soul Just breathe. I told myself as my thoughts grew angry I could feel the black blood stirring up inside me, wanting to take control and if that happens I might hurt Maka.

.

.

.

Maka. . . I opened my eyes slowly, my meister. The smartest idiot I know. I smirked slightly to myself. I wonder if she made the right decision that day. If she guarded I very well may have been snapped in half. . . Maybe in a weird way, it was good that things happened that way. Not that I could ever truly believe that.

.

.

.

My vision became clear as I heard three prompt and loud knocks on my door. "Soul? Are you okay? you've been in there all day," Speak of the devil. I grunted slightly as I stood up a pain going down my chest. Today was not a good day for phantom pains. I opened the door slightly bright green eyes staring back into mine almost through me.

"I'm fine- I'm just-. . ." I let out a sigh. "It's just bothering me again," I said almost feeling ashamed to say anything was bothering me. She looked at me for second her eyes drifting down to where my scar lay, she slowly put her hand out until it touched right over the wound.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's ok I'll protect you."


End file.
